The present invention relates to manufactured homes, and particularly to transportable manufactured homes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame for a transportable manufactured home.
Manufactured and modular homes are typically transported to their destination by pulling them behind a tow vehicle. A transport structure is customarily mounted below the manufactured or modular home in order to provide wheels for the home. Such a transport structure requires sufficient support from the floor frame of the home, and is typically not utilized once the home has arrived at its destination.